Wild Heart
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "Tonight we'll dance. I'll be yours and you'll be mine. We won't look back. Take my hand and we will shine. Oh, oh, oh! She needs a wild heart, she needs a wild heart, I got a wild heart!" - It was a regular Friday night when 22 year old Phillip Coulson met 18 year old Melinda May for the very first time. And he was determined to capture and tame her wild heart.


**Author's Note: This is just a cute and silly little idea that came to me after listening to the song ****_Wild Heart _****by a UK boyband I like called ****_The Vamps. _****It just screamed young Philinda at me for some reason so I ended up writing this. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this fic and will let me know what you think! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_** **or any of the characters, as that would be ****_Marvel_**_**, **_**because if I owned the show and the characters then multiple universes would exist where everything I write for it would be canon within it's own universe. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to the song ****_Wild Heart, _****as that would be the UK boyband ****_The Vamps._**

* * *

**Wild Heart**

* * *

He was 22 and only a month away from graduating from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

It was a normal Friday night for him and his closest friends. They'd all go out and party down in The Boiler Room, the local hangout for S.H.I.E.L.D. students where alcohol was consumed courtesy of the bar. Many students would take part in singing, dancing and playing pool with each other. He was regularly seen at The Boiler Room every Friday night with his friends, with this particular Friday being no different than any other where he drank, danced and played pool like he usually did for over 3 hours. It had been a regular Friday night like every other Friday night had been for the past 4 years he'd spent training at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

But that night he'd been wrong, because that night was the night he'd first met the woman he would love for many years to come.

She was 18 and had just started that very Friday for the first time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.

She didn't know anyone and had pretty much kept to herself for the whole day. She was a fiery teenage girl with a temper to match, often coming across as wild and free spirited to those she met which to some could be pretty intimidating. But she wasn't planning on changing for anyone. She had a wildness about her and a temperament to match and she believed she always would. To her no one would ever be able to tame her wild heart or match it.

But she'd been very wrong that night, because that night was the night she'd met the man that she would love for many years to come.

When he'd first spotted her he was just about to leave The Boiler Room and retire back to his dorm for the night.

And then she'd walked through the doors, her long black hair flying past her shoulders, a smile across her face and the slight glint of wildness flashing through her eyes as she headed towards the bar and ordered herself a drink.

He'd been utterly captivated by her the moment he'd laid his eyes upon her. There was no way he could leave now, not before getting to know the wild looking beauty in front of him. He figured she was the type of girl who wouldn't appreciate some corny pick up line, so he'd come up with something much more fun to capture her attention. He'd decided to serenade her with a song, hoping she'd not think him too crazy because in that moment he most probably was. But he didn't care. He he knew in that moment was how much he needed to know the wild heart that had instantly captured his own.

He'd soon hit play on the karaoke machine, grabbed himself a microphone and headed towards the bar as he'd started to sing, instantly detecting all eyes around him divert to his direction, all no doubt watching him attempt to make a fool of himself for their entertainment and yet all all he could focus on was her.

_I was walking away_

_But she's so beautiful it made me stay_

_I don't know her name_

_But I'm hoping she might feel the same_

_So here I go again_

_She got my heart again!_

As soon as she'd heard a voice behind her burst into song she'd whipped her head around to see what was going on. And what she'd seen had surprised her because it had been a young man heading towards her, a little jig going on, as he appeared to be singing to her and her alone. He looked to be no more than in his early 20's and his smile was instantly mesmerizing to her, for it was just as mischievous and as wild as her own sometimes could be.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

He saw her bite down on her bottom lip as her mouth then quirked into an amused smile at him. So far she seemed to be liking what he was doing, that or she was just very highly amused by him acting like an idiot in front of a girl he'd never even met before tonight. But he still didn't care, instead extending his left hand out for her to take in his own. He'd been slightly shocked when she'd actually taken his hand and allowed him to pull her into the middle of the room to dance with him and where he'd continued to sing to her.

_Stay here my dear_

_Feels like I've been standing right here for years_

_My mind's beat up_

_Tell me that you feel this and I won't give up_

_I won't give up!_

She couldn't resist smiling at him as he sang to her and spun her around the room. Her long black hair was whipping back and forth around her shoulders as he twirled her around and around, making her giggle. As her smile got bigger and brighter she soon wrapped her arms around his neck, while he once again sang the chorus of the song to her and her alone.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

The more they danced together the more captivated he became with her. She'd been ever so beautiful to him from afar, but up close and personal she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Everytime he saw her smile he couldn't help but smile right back. Everytime he heard her giggle he felt his heart skip a beat. He'd never believed in love at first sight until tonight. There was now no denying that he'd fallen irrevocably in love with the woman whose name he still didn't know.

_And I know it's late_

_I know it's cold_

_But come right here and I swear I'll never let you go_

_The way you move it's wonderful_

_Let's do it now cause' one day we'll both be old_

_Oh, whoa, oh!_

She'd never been the type of woman who had believed in love at first sight until the night a crazy young man had started serenading her with a song, and he was definitely crazy, but in the good way, at least that's what she believed anyway. She could tell he was fun to be with, he was a little bit of a charmer and he knew how to entertain people as everyone around them were clapping and cheering him on. She could no longer deny it even if she'd tried because there was now no doubt in her mind that she'd fallen irrevocably in love with a man whose name she still didn't know.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

As the song was coming to a close they'd got closer as they continued to dance. His free arm was now around her waist, her arms were wrapped around his neck and they both had the biggest lovestruck smiles upon their faces that they could muster.

_Tonight we'll dance_

_I'll be yours and you'll be mine_

_We won't look back_

_Take my hand and we will shine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She needs a wild heart_

_She needs a wild heart_

_I got a wild heart!_

As soon as the music stopped and he finished singing everyone around them who'd been watching the scene before them take place immediately started clapping, cheering and wolf whistling while all the two strangers who'd fallen irrevocably in love could do was hold onto each other and smile as brightly as they possibly could. Neither of them could have predicted this was how their Friday night would go, but they were more than happy that it did.

Soon more music started playing around them again with everyone else going back to what they'd been doing.

But they remained on the dance floor, arms wrapped around each other and smiles continuing to get wider and wider by the second.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Melinda May. What's yours?" she replied.

"Phillip Coulson" he replied with a smile.

"Can I call you Phil?" she asked him with a grin.

"Only if I can call you Mel" he replied with a wink.

"Deal!" she beamed.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm 18. This is my first day here. And you?" she asked him.

"I'm 22. I graduate in a month" he replied.

"We should make our first and last month together one to remember then" she smiled.

"Who says whatever we start tonight has to end after a month?" he grinned.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" she smirked.

"So, can I kiss you, Mel?" he asked her tentatively.

"I'd be offended if you didn't, Phil" she replied mischievously.

And with that Phil pulled Melinda completely into his embrace, soon claiming her mischievous lips with his own.

If they hadn't believed they'd already been irrevocably in love with each other before their very first kiss then they sure as hell were after it.

* * *

That regular Friday night was the night that Phillip Coulson and Melinda May met for the very first time.

They both became inseparable for the next month after that. Melinda was there the day Phillip graduated and cheered along with the rest of their friends.

They dated happily for the next 4 years which saw Phillip became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent while Melinda continued to train at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. When Melinda herself was 22 and graduated she was happy to see that Phillip returned for her own graduation, cheering proudly in the stands just like she had done for him. Not long after that Melinda herself became a fully fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, often working alongside Phillip on missions for the next 2 years.

They were one of the golden couples of S.H.I.E.L.D., always professional within the field, constantly setting the perfect example for many other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on how to perfectly balance out their personal relationship alongside their professional one while never blurring the lines.

But then the mission to Bahrain happened.

Phillip had emerged from the mission unscathed and unhurt but Melinda had emerged damaged in more ways than anyone could have predicted and had soon become known as _'The Cavalry'._

Bahrain was the mission that changed Melinda May in every way possible. Bahrain was the mission that made her close herself off to personal attachments, detach herself from experiencing too many emotions that could emotionally compromise her and allow herself to become a lot more reserved. Bahrain was the mission where her personal relationship with Phillip Coulson ended for good, as she pushed everyone around her away, including him.

And for Phillip Coulson it was Bahrain where he lost his wild heart for good.

* * *

Many years later they were finally reunited after the Battle of New York when Phillip brought her aboard his brand new team. He'd told her he simply wanted her to fly his plane, or The Bus as it soon became affectionately known among his team, which she'd reluctantly agreed to do.

Their fellow teammates still don't know the real story of Phillip Coulson and Melinda May's relationship before they met them, because only the two of them know that it was a song that brought them together for 6 years, the mission to Bahrain that destroyed everything and then the simple thing of needing to fly The Bus that finally saw them reunited after so many years spent apart.

_Mel finally had her crazy charmer back that she was still secretly in love with..._

_...and Phil finally had his wild heart back that he was also still secretly in love with._


End file.
